


The waves between you and me

by BladeoftheNebula



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Illnesses, Living Together, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Seaside, Secrets, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeoftheNebula/pseuds/BladeoftheNebula
Summary: Feeling the pressures of city living, Steve escapes to a seaside town for a much-needed break. One day while out jogging, he comes across a mysterious stranger washed up on the shore.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 72
Kudos: 206





	The waves between you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely alpha readers Starksnack and Vania18, and my amazing beta reader Swisstea! This story wouldn't be the same without all your help!
> 
> And thank you to Mairi for the title ❤️

Steve jogged along the sand, chest heaving with the strain. 

The sun was setting on the horizon, streaking the sky with gorgeous shades of gold and orange. 

Cape Cod was beautiful and with its weathered cottages, white sands and lighthouses, it was picturesque and peaceful. The rest of his life was in shambles, but at least he could fall apart by the sea. 

As he rounded the edge of the cliffs, he spotted a dark shape among the rocks. Seaweed, he was sure, but his curiosity piqued, he sped up and headed towards it. As he got closer he realised it wasn’t seaweed at all. It was a man. 

“Uh, hey,” Steve called. “Are you alright?” The guy didn’t move. 

He knelt down when he reached him, reaching out to shake his shoulder. “Hey man, wake up.”

The man was naked. Steve wasn’t sure if he’d been skinny-dipping or if he’d lost his clothes in the surf, but the temperature was dropping so it wasn’t safe. “Come on.”

He gave the man a good shake and finally heard a groan. “Ugh, what?”

“Are you ok?” Steve asked, relieved. 

The man pushed himself up slowly, brushing the sand from his dark hair and looked at Steve. He was breathtaking.

“Uhhhhh….” The man looked down, and almost seemed like he was relieved he was naked, but Steve assumed it had to be embarrassment.

“Oh, uh, here,” Steve stammered. He pulled off his shirt and handed it to him. “Sorry, it’s kind of sweaty.”

The man waved him off. “No, I appreciate it, thanks.”

“I’m Steve by the way.”

The man smiled. ”Tony.”

Tony was tanned and lean, but muscular. A swimmer’s body. Steve wondered if he was an athlete or something. He was very pretty.

Steve cleared his throat. “So, what are you doing out here? You get into trouble out in the water or something?”

Tony chuckled. “Something like that.” He looked back at the surf. “I was...ah...surfing, and I got into a tangle with a shark. Had to dump the board and get to shore.”

Steve’s jaw dropped. “Wow, that’s - really? You’re lucky you didn’t lose an arm!” He quickly scanned the man’s body without thinking, looking for wounds. “What did you do? Punch it in the nose?”

Tony laughed. “Nothing quite so dramatic. I just managed to lose it while it was distracted.”

He fell quiet and Steve searched for something to say. “Uh, where’s your car anyway? I can give you a hand if you like?”

“Oh no, no, I couldn’t impose,” Tony said, a little urgently. “I’ll just catch a cab back.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Really, it’s fine.”

“Well, how about you come back to the place I’m staying and borrow some pants? I doubt even a taxi driver would let you in the car like that.” He pointed down the beach. “It’s not far. That one with the orange tiled roof.”

Tony seemed to hesitate for a moment but then nodded. “That would be nice of you. Thanks.”

He let Steve pull him up, and together they headed down the beach. 

* * *

He handed Tony a towel as they stepped through the sliding door at the beach house. “Here. There’s a shower through that door if you want to warm up. I’ll find some shorts or something for you to wear.”

Tony nodded, gratefully. “Thanks, seriously I appreciate it.”

“No problem.”

He left clothes outside the bathroom door, and decided to set about making dinner since he wasn’t going to bother trying to finish his run now. He set about chopping and seasoning the vegetables as he waited. 

Soon there was the sound of feet padding on the lino and Steve looked up to see Tony sliding onto the stool at the breakfast bar. “Feel better?”

“I do. Decent water pressure does wonders.” He rolled his shoulder in a graceful stretch. “I guess I should be getting out of your hair then.”

Steve paused where he was sliding the finished veggies into a bowl. “I mean, you don’t have to. I’ve got enough for two for dinner if you’d like to stay? I don’t know anyone around here, so it’d be nice to have company.”

Tony smiled. “Well, sure. If free food’s going, I’m not going to say no.”

“Great. Fish ok?”

Tony snorted and Steve frowned a little, not getting the joke. “Sorry, yes, fish is fine. It’s basically the only thing I eat.”

Steve nodded, realising. “Oh of course. It’d be pretty hard living in a fishing town if you don’t eat fish.”

“Sure would be.” Tony leaned on the counter. “So, you said you were staying here, where’s home normally?”

“New York,” Steve answered, grabbing a couple of beers from the fridge and offering one to Tony. “I live in the city.”

Tony’s eyes lit up. “I love New York. I spent a bit of time there a few summers ago. It’s a fun city.”

“It is. I was born in Brooklyn, and I haven’t really ever lived anywhere else.”

“So what brings you to our little town?” Tony asked, taking a sip from the bottle. It took a lot of self-control not to watch the way his throat moved when he did. “Just here for a break?”

Steve felt the familiar swirl of embarrassment he’d had every time people asked what he was up to. “Actually, I lost my job. I mean, it sucks because I need to pay rent and eat, and all that, but the job itself...wasn’t that great.” Steve took the fish from the fridge and began to prep it for pan-frying. “It was soulless, really. Bureaucratic rat race. I hated it.”

Tony fiddled with the label on his bottle. “What would you do if you had a choice?”

Steve sighed. “I honestly don’t know. I think I just want to do something that means something. Helps in some way.” He rubbed a hand through his hair. “I don’t know, maybe that’s naive.”

Tony shook his head. “It’s not naive. It’s nice that you want to be helpful.”

“Well, helpful doesn’t exactly pay the bills though,” Steve said, with a wry smile. “Maybe I’ll just take some time to decide what I want. I’m just house-sitting for my friend’s uncle, but the guy’s going to be away for a few months. I figured since it’d just be sitting empty and I had no income, that I’d just give up my apartment and stay here while he’s gone.” Tony looked a little surprised but Steve waved a hand at him. “It was a shitty apartment, expensive as hell, and I shared it with way too many people. Didn’t make sense to keep it.”

Tony nodded. “Fair enough.”

Steve tossed the fish in the pan with a hot sizzle. “What do you do?” 

“Oh me? I uhhhhh, well, I repair things I guess?”

“What, like cars?”

“More like gadgets and stuff. I find things along the beach, fix them up. That sort of thing.”

Steve grinned. “So you’re a treasure hunter?”

Tony snorted. “Something like that. I have done a bit of treasure diving in my time. You can make a bit of money if you know where to look.”

Steve’s eyebrows rose. “What, really? That’s so cool. Do you do a lot of scuba diving or something?”

“Of a sort. I’m a bit of a water baby.” 

“Yeah, I noticed you seemed to have the classic swimmer look,” Steve said, then cringed. “I mean-”

Tony snorted with laughter. “It’s fine. I get it. I bet I looked pretty great, flopped up on the beach like a whale that’s too dumb to avoid the shore.” 

“You definitely don’t look like a whale,” Steve told him sternly, serving up their dinner and sliding the meal over. He handed over a knife and fork and put out his usual condiments. “I gotta ask, is this the first time you’ve tangled with a shark?”

They fell into an easy conversation. Tony was funny and chatty, and it was nice to talk to someone who knew the area well. He recommended a few places for going out to eat, some of the nicer coastal walks, and even told Steve the best place for swimming if he wanted to avoid the tourists. 

Eventually, it got late, and Tony made his excuses. Steve offered to call him a cab, but Tony told him not to worry. “I need to walk off that dessert you force-fed me.”

“Force-fed?” Steve asked, quirking a brow. “I seem to recall someone eating half the pan.”

“Eh. Semantics.” Tony opened the front door and stepped out, giving Steve an amused smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow for that walk?”

“Yeah, that’d be nice.”

* * *

Steve started seeing Tony every other day. They spent time in town, or at Steve’s place. They took walks along the beach, hand in hand and Tony always seemed happiest when they were on the sand, breathing in the sea air. 

It was…incredible. Steve felt like he was drowning a month ago and now he was happy. Happier than he’d been in years. 

He offered to go to Tony’s place a few times, but Tony always made excuses about the mess or bothering the neighbours, and after a while, he stopped asking. He didn’t mind hosting, and the more time spent at his place the more he got to see Tony in his space, in his bed, and it made him surer every moment that he never wanted him to go. 

But eventually, his time was up. The homeowner called to let him know he was set to return stay. He’s got a few contacts from his old job who can give him some freelance projects, so at least he’ll have work when he goes back.

He tells Tony, lets him know he has to move back to the city, expecting it to be painful and wishing it could all be different. So he’s pleasantly surprised when Tony just leans up to kiss him and says. “Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Ok, we’ll move to the city.”

And somehow it’s as simple as that. Tony has enough tucked away that they can afford a small but tidy apartment in Brooklyn and suddenly they’re living together and it’s absolute bliss.

They fight sometimes, of course, both of them stubborn and opinionated, but they never go to bed angry, or they never go to sleep angry, and really isn’t that the same thing?

But they also cook together, cuddle on the couch in the evenings and go for walks on weekends. It’s...everything Steve ever wanted. It’s tough still working the dead-end job he hates, even if at least he’s his own boss for the most part. But he decides he can live with it, if it means he gets to keep this. 

* * *

“Long day?” Tony called as he came in the door and Steve felt his mouth quirk up at the edge.

“As long as yesterday. And the day before that. And the day before that,” he says with a groan, kicking off his shoes and walking through to the bathroom, unsurprised to find Tony curled up in the tub, soaking happily. He gave Steve a sunny smile when he appeared in the doorway.

When they’d been apartment hunting Steve hadn’t been fussed on any fancy extras, especially in the bathroom. As long as it had a working toilet and shower he was happy. But Tony had been insistent on a bath, even just a small one, and they’d lucked out when they’d found their apartment.

“It’s just all so mindless. I go to whatever organisation has hired me, I enter data or write reports, I eat my lunch and try not to stab myself with my fork just for a change of pace and then I do some more mind-numbing work. Coming home to you is the best part of my day.”

Tony gave him a soft smile. “I’m sorry it’s not what you want.”

“Yeah, well. That’s half the problem. I don’t know what I want, I just know it’s not this. I just don’t know why it all has to be so hard.”

“You need a new job,” Tony told him, giving voice to the same thought Steve had every time he woke up to start work. 

“I know,” Steve agreed. He sat down next to the tub, letting his hand dip into the water. “Ugh! The water’s barely lukewarm, how do you stand it?”

“It’s good for the skin. Not my fault you people are too soft to enjoy a brisk soak.”

“My people?”

“Oh, uh...city people. Beach dwellers go in all year round. We’re made of tougher stuff.”

Steve splashed him for that, making him laugh. “Have you eaten?”

“Not yet, I wanted to wait for you.”

“Alright, let me get changed then I’ll put on the beef.”

“Actually I got some cod down at the market, I thought we could have that.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Really? That’ll be the third time this week we have fish. Can’t we have steak today?”

Tony’s eyes got really big and Steve tried to stay strong before he sighed all the air leaving him in a rush. “Fine, honestly you’re addicted.”

“I like fish, what can I say?” He held out a hand. “Pull me up? I’ll come help.”

Steve found he didn’t mind fish much when it meant he got to cook with Tony, kissing and bumping hips and almost burning the lot. 

They ended up curled on the couch, feeding each other bites and laughing as they tried not to make a mess. It was everything Steve wanted, and it made his other troubles seem so far away. 

* * *

“I have something for you,” Tony said one day, giving him a locked box.

“What is it?” Steve asked, curiously. He tried to open it, but it was locked. 

Tony gave him a sad smile. “Just a trinket, nothing important. I hoped you might be able to do something for me?”

“Anything.”

“Hide it from me. Just - put it away somewhere I can’t find it, and don’t tell me where it is, even if I ask, alright?”

Steve frowned. “That’s...a really weird request, what is this thing?”

“Steve please.” Tony took his hand holding it to his chest. “It’s important. Promise me.”

Steve wanted to ask more, but Tony’s face was serious in a way it hadn’t ever been and he couldn’t find it in himself to say anything other than, “Ok. I promise.”

Tony’s shoulders slumped in relief. “Thank you. I’ll just take a walk - hide it while I’m gone?”

He slipped out the door and Steve was left with a heavy box and a burning curiosity.

* * *

After that day, things started to change. 

On one hand, Tony seemed more present. He was more open and seemed more certain of their relationship and more likely to initiate intimacy than ever before. It was great and Steve fell more in love with him every day.

On the other, Tony seemed…less. His health declined and he had low energy. The golden glow of his tanned skin paled and he started to lose weight no matter what he ate.

Steve fretted constantly. 

He asked him to go to the doctor, and eventually marched him there himself, but she’d just told them that it was likely nothing more than stress. 

Eventually Tony got to the point where he couldn’t get out of bed.

“We have to go to the hospital,” Steve told him. “I’m putting my foot down. I don’t know why you won’t go. I don’t know if it’s the money or what, but I’ll take care of it I promise. What matters now is that you get better.” He swallowed, feeling his eyes prick. “I love you, and I don’t know why you’re doing this to yourself.”

Tony gave him a look before he seemed to crumple. “Because if I don’t, then I’ll have to leave you anyway.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I know.”

Steve’s shoulders slumped, and when Tony held a hand out, he let him drag him in, even as the lack of strength in it made his chest clench. He pulled Tony into the curve of his body, trying his best to shield him without knowing what he was protecting him from. 

* * *

When he woke, he felt oddly cold.

His eyelids fluttered open and he shot up as he realised Tony was no longer in bed with him.

“Tony?”

He checked the living room and the bathroom, concern starting to build as he realised he was alone in the apartment. He tried his cell, but there was no answer, and his messages remained unticked. 

He ran a hand through his hair. Where could he be?

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a flash of white and realised there was a piece of paper on the counter. He looked at it with apprehension, knowing beyond a doubt that he was going to hate whatever was written there. 

Eventually he picked it up, unfolding it, his heart growing heavy with every word.

_Steve,_

_First and foremost, know that I love you. My leaving doesn’t change that in the slightest. I can’t tell you why I have to go, and I’m sorry for that, but know that it is not your fault, and I would give anything to stay._

_I have paid the rent for the apartment for the next few months, and I hope you use that time to find a path that makes you happy._

_And I hope you find someone else who can give you what you need._

_Love always,_

_Tony_

He had to stop himself from clenching the letter in his fist. It felt like his chest had been cut open. He’d thought they were happy, that they were in love and that nothing could come between them. He couldn’t imagine a single thing that could-

A thought slammed into his head, bringing him to halt. He rushed through to the hall cupboard, moving items out of the way until it revealed the ceiling panel. He stepped up on a box so he could lift it and poke his head through.

The wooden chest was gone. 

He’d never told Tony where it was. But apparently he’d known.

And now he was gone.

* * *

He moped for a few days, he wasn’t embarrassed to admit it. 

When he was finally finished feeling sorry for himself, he moved on to a mixture of frustration and confusion. If Tony loved him, why would he leave?

What could possibly be making Tony sick, yet the truth would make it worse? It made no sense.

Then one morning, a week after Tony had gone, Steve woke up before the sun rose, a feeling of absolute certainty in his chest.

He needed to find Tony. 

He packed his duffel, messaged his friend Sam and let him know he was going away for a long weekend and wouldn’t be free to watch the game, and set off on his motorbike, ocean-bound. 

He didn’t know Tony’s address. He didn’t know where he fixed up his gadgets or who his friends were. But he knew Tony loved the water. And if he had to walk the beach for hours on end, he’d do it. 

And so he did. 

He started at one end in the morning, walking all the way to the other, before coming back. For three days he trudged through the sand, looking for any sign that Tony had been here. It wasn’t till the afternoon of the last day that he had any luck.

He trekked over to Tony’s favourite spot, the place he’d shown him early on in their relationship, despair filling his chest as he glanced around, seeing no one else, just as he had the previous days. He sat down on a rock hiding his face in his hands.

This was a stupid idea. He didn’t even know if Tony had come back here. Maybe whatever had been haunting Tony had meant he’d had to go further afield.

“Muurph!”

There was a sound and then a weight on his thigh and Steve’s head shot up as his eyes met two brown orbs above a whiskery snout.

“Gah!” Steve shouted, arms pinwheeling. He would’ve fallen backwards, but the weight of the seal’s head on his leg held him in place. 

“Um, hi,” Steve offered weakly, his heart pounding. The seal blinked. 

“Where’d you come from, little guy?” Had he walked into a seal colony or something? He looked around for other seals sunbathing but saw the beach was still empty. 

The seal snuffled at his coat and he laughed. “Sorry, I don’t have any snacks. I was looking for someone, not here for a picnic.”

The seal yipped. 

He reached out slowly, giving it time to react as he ran a gentle hand over its head. 

The seal trilled, eyes falling closed. It was pretty cute. 

“Alright, well I can’t hang around. The guy I’m looking for isn’t here, and I guess I should be getting back to the city. If he wanted me to find him, he’d let me know.” He sighed. “I guess I was just more invested than he was.”

He moved the seal’s head off his lap carefully and gave it another pat. “See you later, little guy.”

He walked back up the beach, feeling the disappointment swell. There was frantic barking behind him and he turned to see the seal belly bouncing away. He couldn’t help but snort loudly. “Oh my god.”

He pulled out his phone to film it, finding the sight too funny not to cut through the gloom. He wished he could show Tony, he’d get a kick out of it for sure.

The seal bounced behind a rock disappearing from sight, and Steve sent the video off to the group chat. At least the seal had lifted his spirits.

He shoved it back in his pocket and started to walk away. 

“Steve!”

He knew that voice. He turned back, jaw-dropping when he saw who stood among the rocks. 

“Tony?!”

Tony walked towards him and Steve raised a brow. “What, you end up swimming with a shark again?”

Tony looked down at his lack of clothes. “Yeah well, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.” 

Steve crossed his arms. “You look better.” He did too, his skin had a healthy bronze glow again, and the bags beneath his eyes had shrunk to nothing. “I don’t suppose you want to tell me what was going on?” He thought about the strange wooden chest. “What, was it drugs or something? Were you in withdrawal?”

Tony shook his head. “In a way, but not the way you think.” He sighed. “And nothing’s changed. I’m still-”

He turned his big brown eyes on Steve, looking sad. “I still can’t be with you. I just couldn’t let you think that I didn’t love you too.”

“I don’t understand, Tony. I can’t work out what the hell would make you leave! You say it’s not drugs, but what else is there?”

Tony’s chin fell to his chest. “We’re not really meant to...No.” His head came up, his eyes flashing. “I know you’re a good man. And I know that if I tell you, and you decide you can’t handle it, you won’t betray me.”

He walked over to the rocks. “I’m afraid it’s a little more show than tell.” He picked up a long thick black cloak. It was made of a strange material, almost leathery. Steve looked on, at a complete loss. 

“I haven’t done this in front of someone like this before.” He seemed almost shy. 

“I still don’t understand, Tony,” Steve said, and his voice was almost pleading. Because what in god’s name could that cloak have to do with anything?

“Alright, just...try not to freak out.”

Tony draped the material over his shoulders, the seams joining together almost like magic. He flipped the hood over his, and the cloak started to shrink, becoming skin tight. Then it was like his whole form was liquid. One second, Tony was upright draped in the black fabric, the next he was on the ground, and Steve was staring at a small black seal. 

Steve pointed in shock. “Oh my god! What?! You’re-” a distant memory flickered through his mind, the stories his Nana used to tell him from home. The man who found a woman on the beach and hid her skin so she would be his wife, and she spent her years pining until she managed to find her skin and return to the sea. “...a selkie.”

The seal’s eyes got bigger and cuter as it stared at him, then nodded. 

“I’m -- I can’t --,” Steve huffed out a breath. “This is a lot.”

The seal seemed to yip in agreement. 

Steve felt a little wobbly and the world seemed to go a little grey around the edges, and suddenly he was on the ground, the seal patting his cheek gently with a flipper, seemingly worried. “Well, I wasn’t expecting that.” He looked the seal in the eyes. “Oh wow, you’re a selkie.”

The seal sighed, sounding sad. 

“I’m just a little confused,” Steve started and the seal nodded quickly in agreement. “I guess I just don’t understand why this means we can’t still be together?”

The seal froze in its nodding and instead gave him a disbelieving look. “What? I’m serious.”

The seal rolled its shoulders, and the skin seemed to loosen, sliding free until Tony stood before him again, the cloak clutched to his chest. 

“Steve, I’m not human!”

“So what? I love you and you love me, what does it matter if you sometimes have flippers?”

“Are you actually insane? How are you so relaxed about this?”

“Ma always said relationships were give-and-take, and that sometimes you have to compromise.”

Tony gave him a dry look. “Yes, I’m sure this was exactly what she was envisaging when she told you that.” 

“I don’t see why it makes her advice any less true.”

Tony covered his face. “It’s not going to work! I’m sorry,” Tony said, voice breaking. “I love you and I thought I could beat it. But I can’t. This isn’t the first time I tried to live on land, you know. I’ve tried living among humans before, but it never lasted very long. I always end up craving the sea and coming back. I thought it would be different with you. Someone I loved. And it was, I lasted longer than I ever had before but-- it isn’t enough. I _need_ the sea. So, unless you’ve been hiding gills under that scarf, that’s it for us.” He tried a smile, but it was forced and his eyes were still anguished. 

Steve stared at him for a moment. Then he started to laugh. 

“What?” Tony said, suddenly sounding put out, his misery broken by genuine annoyance. “I’m pouring my heart out to you and telling you we can’t be together, and you laugh?!”

“Oh Tony,” he wiped his eyes, still chuckling. “You really don’t see how we could ever be together? Really?”

“I’m not sure how, and I don’t see what’s so funny,” Tony replied hotly. 

“Well, I'm no expert,” Steve started, putting his hands on his hips. “But there are these things called boats. You may have heard of them.”

Tony stared at him. “Yes, I know what a goddamn boat is! How is a boat going to help?”

“I said I wanted to do more with my life, make it mean something. Why not marine conservation?”

The selkie’s jaw dropped. “You can’t be serious. You can’t just uproot your entire life!”

Steve grinned, the possibility of a future unfurling out in front of him making him dizzy with relief. “I’ll end our lease, and get a place on the coast. Take boat lessons. Then I can look at research trips and that sort of thing.”

“Boat lessons?!” Tony near screeched. “Are you listening to yourself? This whole thing is insane.”

“Hey,” Steve reached out and chucked his chin. “I want to be with you. Do you want to be with me?”

“More than anything.”

“Then I’ll make it work.” Steve wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. “Trust me.”

Tony sighed. “I do, of course I do. I just don’t think it’s as easy as you're making it sound.”

“Trust me,” Steve said again, giving him a confident grin. “I’m a Rogers, and we’re as stubborn as the day is long. If I say we can make it work, then we can make it work.”

Tony snorted. “Alright, alright, but don’t blame me when you’re living in a rowboat by the docks!”

* * *

“I gotta say, this is a pretty sweet gig.”

“Thanks. I’m pretty pleased with it.”

Bucky leaned back on the railing. “So the scientific pursuits agree with you huh?”

“Yeah well, I got lucky. Having the boat gave me a real boost, otherwise I think I would’ve been stuck doing the office legwork.” 

“You never did say how you managed to afford this thing?”

“Oh you know, found some pirate gold.”

“Oh haha. No, really, you do a deal with the mob or something?”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you don’t believe me. Now, you want fish? Freshly caught this morning.”

“How the hell did you pull that off? You couldn’t catch a thing when we went fishing at Coney Island.”

“I’ve been practising.”

“Yeah you’re a real hunter and gatherer now Stevie,” Bucky shook his head. “You got anything to drink on this boat of yours?”

“Oh yeah, let me--”

There was a yipping sound from somewhere on the boat and Bucky frowned. “What’s that noise?” he asked, taking the beer Steve handed him from the cooler. 

Steve paused to listen. “Oh, the in-laws are visiting. They’ll join us soon.”

“Really?” Bucky asked slyly. “Guess what you’ve got with your guy is pretty serious then?”

Steve blushed. “Yeah, he’s it for me, Buck. Never been more sure of anything in my life.”

Bucky punched him in the shoulder. “Look at you, ya big lug!” He took a sip from his beer as Steve reached down to start messing with the grill. “I’m just going to go take a quick peek, see what this guy looks like.”

“No, wait, Buck!” Steve said, scrambling to his feet. 

Bucky ignored him, walking toward the stern and dodging Steve trying to grab his arm. Steve missed, losing his balance and landing on his ass. Bucky took advantage, taking off quick to grab a glance. He made it round the corner and came face to face with –

“What the hell?!”

Three seals turned to look at him in unison and Bucky stared. 

The seals stared back.

Steve came barreling around the corner, and slammed into him. “Buck, wait I-“

“I thought you said Tony and his parents were on board,” Bucky said confused. “Why are these seals just hanging out back here?”

“Ah well, I guess Tony must have taken them into town,” Steve said, sounding oddly flustered. “And wow, seals!”

Bucky had known Steve way too long to not be immediately suspicious of his tone. He didn’t know what was happening, but he knew _something_ was happening. “We left the dock. You didn’t check they were on board?”

“Well, I-“

“And why aren’t you more freaked out by these seals? Who are just…sitting here? What’s up with that?” He stepped forward with a shooing motion. “Go on, get out of here!”

The small black seal in front seemed to give him a look but didn’t budge.

Bucky reached for a broom that was leaning up against the cabin. He brandished it like a sword. “I said get!”

He swung it gently, only wanting to scare them not hurt them, but as he did, the black seal grabbed the end in his teeth and yanked. 

“Argh!” Bucky fell forward, falling on his face. 

He heard a strange huffing noise, as if the seal was laughing at him. “Hey!” He pushed himself up. “You-“

A pair of arms grabbed him from behind. “No Buck, don’t!”

Bucky went limp in his hold and waited. 

“Obviously I was going to explain before you saw them, but,” Steve paused awkwardly and gestured to the smaller seal in front. “This is Tony.”

Bucky balked, pulling free and turning to face him. “This _seal_ is Tony? The guy you’re mad for?”

Steve rubbed a hand over his neck. “Well, yeah, I know it’s a bit weird but let me explain-“

Bucky slapped his hands over his face, horrified. “Oh my god, you bragged about your sex life! All this time, you’ve been doing god knows with a marine mammal! Jesus that’s bestiality Steve, what the fuck?”

The seal yipped, sounding irritated and Steve put his hands up placatingly. “I wasn’t bragging! He’s exaggerating, I don’t talk about our private stuff!”

“It’s a seal, Steve! He doesn’t know what you’re saying!” Bucky took a deep breath. “OK, ok, this is just some weird sort of cabin fever thing, too much time spent at sea. Sailors used to think manatees were hot. We’ll get you some help Stevie, don’t you worry.”

“Bucky, come on-“

“Me come on?? No, you come on!!”

“Buck!” Steve snapped, his voice commanding and Bucky’s mouth snapped shut. “Tony isn’t a seal. He’s a selkie.” He turned to the seal. “Sweetheart, would you mind? He’s not going to believe it without proof.”

The seal seemed to nod, before slipping gracefully off the back of the boat into the water. 

Bucky stared at the spot it disappeared for a moment, before a thick head of dark brown hair appeared. A man around their age pulled himself onto the deck and shoved the strands off his face. He pulled something large and dark onto the deck with him, smooth and leathery-looking. He was naked, and Steve grabbed a robe off the table and handed it to him.

Once he was covered he looked over. “Hey Bucky, nice to meet you.” He gestured to himself. “Sorry about all this.”

Bucky’s jaw dropped. “Huh?”

“Sorry it’s a bit of a shock. But I mean, better than the alternative right?”

Bucky gaped wordlessly. 

The man – Tony - gestured to the other two larger grey seals. “These are Jarvis and Ana. Jarvis is on the left. They’re my…parents, or well, close enough.”

Both seals nodded politely. 

“Uhhhhh.”

Tony quirked his head. “Right. Ok. So not taking this too well. That’s ok, it’s a shock for a lot of people.” He leaned in conspiratorially. “Steve fainted.”

“I did not!” Steve protested, hands on his hips. “I may have…tripped in surprise. But I did not faint.”

Bucky looked back at Tony. _He did_ , Tony mouthed. 

Steve huffed and Tony grinned. He sidled up to him, resting his chin on Steve’s chest. “Don’t be like that, Handsome. I thought it was sweet. You _swooned_ for me.”

Steve rolled his eyes, staying stoic for a moment, before he gave in and leaned down to kiss him. 

“Ok!” Bucky burst out. “Ok. So, your boyfriend is a part-time seal, and these two are your in-laws.” He threw his arms in the air. “Why the hell didn’t you say anything?”

Steve looped an arm around Tony’s waist, looking apologetically at Bucky. “I was going to. Today, I promise. I just figured we’d explain before you saw them like this.”

Tony grinned. “Didn’t you think it was weird Steve got so good at fishing so fast?”

Bucky pointed. “I did think it was weird! I just thought that Rogers’ stubbornness had finally paid off.”

Tony smirked. “Secret weapon. It’s all in the flippers.”

Bucky dragged his hands over his face. “Alright. I mean I’m going to have a million questions about what _other_ mythical creatures are real but I think I’m ready to stop freaking out now.”

Tony slapped his shoulder. “Good man.”

Steve pointed over his shoulder. “Alright, let’s head round and start grilling the fish, let Ana and Jarvis decloak. Join us when you’re ready,” he called over to the seals who barked in agreement. 

Bucky followed the sickeningly happy couple back to the barbeque. “So, like the Loch Ness Monster, is it real?”

“Nessie? Yeah, we don’t use the ‘M’ word though. It’s kind of offensive.”

“Oh sorry.”

“Nah it’s cool. It’s not your fault you’re a muggle.”

Bucky snorted. “Yeah, yeah. Hey, I don’t suppose you know any hot mermaids or anything?”

Tony raised a brow. “I do, as a matter of fact. But trust me when I say you wouldn’t be able to handle her.”

Bucky grinned. “I love a challenge.”

Steve cuffed the back of his head. “Stow it, Romeo.”

They sat down around the barbeque, eventually joined by an older couple who greeted him warmly, thankfully amused rather than offended at his reaction. 

And as he watched Steve and Tony, Steve’s arms around his shoulders and Tony’s hand resting on his thigh, he felt a sense of envy that he didn't have something like that yet.

He was definitely getting Tony to introduce him to that mermaid. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A round Tony boi ^^
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Come say hi! Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BladeoftheNebu1)/[Tumblr](https://bladeofthenebula27.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Join the [Put on the Suit (18+) server](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) over on discord to hang out with fellow stony fans! It’s a super welcoming community and we have a lot of fun ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
